fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Alcohol
Alcohol Alcohol is a rare and trap element.It requires 575 diamonds and requires another trap element to be unlocked.Alcohol can bring greater hallucinations than Dream.Alcohol does not pack a punch but can be used in many combos since the opponents gets distracted by the things they see that others don't. Statistics Damage : Medium Defense : High Speed : Fairly Fast Spells Evil Potion User lays a bottle of beer that can cause lag if stepped on it. -->This is a trap spell with an 8 second cooldown.The user lays a beer bottle on an area.It will disappear after a second(similar to trap spells from Frost and Necromancy).The beer will last there for 12 seconds.If a player accidentally steps on it,their screen will lag for 5 seconds.Unlike Iceberg Lettuce and Necromantic Ability,this spell has a blast radius of 1 stud. *'Note : '''Be wary of your actions or you'll drop into something extraordinarily dangerous. '''Drunk Drive' User makes the opponent's vision spin.They are forced to ride a motorcycle that would collapse in 7 seconds.Hitting a wall causes its early activation and deals high damage.If a player is hit,they will also take damage. -->The user spills mixed rootbeer and barley wine.The user then lays a motorcycle where the opponent is forcefully driving it.The motorcycle collapses in 7 seconds.The opponent can steer the vehicle but they will still take the damage.No blast radius is made after falling.The damage can deal for up to 275 ~ 350 damage.If the opponent hits a wall,early activation is made,dealing +25 damage.If the player then hits another player,he/she also takes the same damage.This is a contact spell with a 13 second cooldown. *'Tip : '''This may not be the most powerful contact spell of all,but the effects can be quite devastating.To prevent this phenomenon,make sure you are a distance away from your attacker.Use a stun spell(Water Beam or Gravitational Exertion can work).Use a trap spell(Vine Trap or Iceberg Lettuce)to keep your opponent still.Do anything you want til your opponent dies. '''Supernatural Hallucinations' User shoots beer bottles that each deal low damage and make the opponent's vision see supernatural entities that would make them faint if they resist looking at. -->This is a multi projectile spell with a 6 second cooldown.The user shoots out whiskey bottles that contain Salvia Divinorum,a type of hallucinogen.Each bottle spins clockwise and deals 12 ~ 32 damage(shoots out 15 bottles and does not require charging),which makes it a bit harder to dodge especially if a player is near the bullets.If the opponent is successfully hit by a bottle(or all),they will start seeing supernatural entities or hackers.If they resist looking at the ungenuine creatures,they will faint for 3 seconds.After that,they will regain consciousness.In addition,180 mana and 210 stamina is taken away from them.The total damage is 180 ~ 480.Has 35% chance to remove 120 damage and use it to heal the caster. *'Tip : '''The entities have 400 health.Spells that are high damaging are needed.Prevention can be made if the caster will look up and use the spell. '''Vodka Eyeball' User shoots a large vodka bottle that can blind players and deal medium damage. -->The user shoots a vodka bottle that can travel faster if travelled farther.The vodka bottle can deal for up to 215 ~ 320 damage.This is also cause temporary blindness and vision spinning for 2 seconds.This is a projectile spell with a 7 second cooldown. Chug Chug! User drops a small amount of vodka on their opponents to make them still.They are forcefully drunk with cyanide that deals massive damage. -->This ultimate has a 1 minute and 25 second cooldown.The user pours down vodka down their opponents to keep them still.The thing which does the job is the cyro sparkles that freeze the player.They are forced to drink cyanide right after freezing.The damage will take place after 5 seconds.It will automatically deal 340 ~ 560 damage. Trivia *Vodka Eyeballing can cause blindness,similar to Vodka Eyeball(projectile spell).